Bittersweet
by Aki-Bunny
Summary: Gumball is surprisingly uncaring when it comes to Marshall's feelings and the King is fed up.
1. I Know It's Beating If You Just Broke It

**_WOW OKAY SO IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT AND I'VE WRITTEN LIKE 6 CHAPTERS, CHECK EM OUT. I TAKE REQUESTS INBOX ME. KTHXBAI_**

Anyways quick lil A/U, I'm used to reading about gumball being all lovey dovey over the romeo and juliet like situations but the idea of Marshall on the other end is a bit more interesting to write.

It was so distasteful yet so delicious. . . everything about it, about him, the atmosphere, the lust the passion, the . . . love.

"What?" Gumball glanced up as his paramour thrusted into him again, earning a high moan and eight slashes down his grey back.

"I said..." He hissed, slamming in harder as the pink prince below him mewled achingly, "I love you!" Marshal tossed his head back as the other wrapped his legs around tighter, 'gumming' on their stomachs as Marshal came inside, panting softly before flopping beside him.

"You can't be serious..." Gumball panted.

"What?"

"You're seriously in love with me?"

"Whats so fucking shocking?" Marshall asked, sitting up.

"I mean. . . you were against this from the start." Gumball pouted, "I just didn't think you could-"

"What? Love? Oh yeah because us Vampires are so fucking heartless."

"To be scientifically honest your heart doesn't beat."

"And if it beated for you?"

"Don't be silly."

"You're horrible."

"Excuse me?" Gumball sat up as the other began to dress himself.

"I said you're horrible. You're a dick."

"How so!?"

"You're so dense, so fucking black and white that you, you of all people can't see past my fucking anatomy and realize even though my heart doesn't have a fucking beat that you can't hear with a fucking stethoscope it beats for you, you're so fucking dense that you don't realize that I, a man who's lived 50x as long as you has never felt so much love for anyone else, and I've had plenty of people to love."

"52.63."

"What?"

"You said fifty times, I'm not twenty yet, I'm only nineteen 52.63 is more accurate."

Marshall glanced down a smirk growing on his face, "Of course that's what you pay attention to." He laughed emptily, he buttoned up his flannel, floating over to eye the pink prince in the face, lips barely brushing over he whispers, "Point and case. . . don't ever fucking talk to me again."

"Marshall. . ."

"Know what, gummybutt?" Marshall sighed, turning to show that he had tears in his eyes he'd never let go, "At least I have a heart, not a wad of gum. Mine may not beat but I know damn well it's there because you just fucking broke it. I'll be at Fi's."

With that Marshall left, taking his usual route out the balcony considering he'd always flown in, he could never be allowed to be seen, it'd be awful if someone realize the pink fucking prince of the candy kingdom who baked for fun was gay.

Marshal wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "He's ashamed of me because I'm like this..." What did this mean exactly though? It could have been that he loved himself, and wasn't ashamed to wear a flannel shirt and skinny jeans, or maybe it was due to the fact he was . . dead.

**_Short starter until I get Ideas_**


	2. Realization

**_AN, Haven't written in a while. . . work and such. My apologies._**

**_AN2-Oh goodness gracious I added my Young Justice fanfiction instead of this one! Forgive me, I was up rather late, I got them mixed up. Here it is._**

Marshal sat up, wincing at the worse burns on his thighs as they healed slower than the others, quicker than a mortal nonetheless.

"Shit. . ." he sighed, glancing down as he grabbed his jeans off the floor, this was a stupid, stupid, mistake. But what could he do? Talk to his mom about his boyfriend troubles? or how about Fio who would have taken the opportunity to snatch him up from PG? Heh, real fucking ironic considering he went to the Flame Prince for help, only to have fucked his brains out with a flame shield that didn't last too well considering his burns, but they'd heal in no time, this guilt on the other hand? Fat fucking chance.

He reached around, gripping an old vase from his dresser before tossing it at the wall, "Shit!" he repeated, causing the other to awake.

"Heh..sorry" Marshal sighed as he slid his jeans on, "Listen. . . I've got to go, Gumball is gonna be pissed. . . and you should go talk with Fio, aight?" The other prince groaned, before sitting up.

"You're not gonna tell him are you!?"

"I'm pretty honest with him." Marshal glared.

"Yeah, look where that got you last time." Flame yelled, before glancing down. "Sorry. . . Didn't mean to get pissy." He sighed, "What if he just gets...y'know. . ."

"What? You're scared of the candy prince?" Marshal laughed, combing out his hair.

"I'm not scared for me. . ."

Marshal sighed, looking down, "If he ends it with me it'd be a godsend."

"Did he hurt you that bad?"

"I meant. . it'd be a godsend for him.."

On the other side off Aaa, Gumball sat in his lab, tinkering with experiments, tossing the beaker off the counter as he groaned in irritation, "Oh fun dip!" He yelled, not really one to curse, this was often a serious equivalent given the context, to the "F bomb".

"Why can't I say it!?" He yelled, " Is there something wrong with me? Am I sociopath?! Am I a psycho, I have a healthy mind!" He continued to yell as he dropped to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Marshall's words replayed in his mind, over and over again.

"Is. . . it because I'm not human?" He sighed, holding his knees close. To him, and his over analyzing, everything was more human, Fiona was the ultimate, Ice Queen was once human. Everything had a heart beat. . . everything had a heart. He. . . had a wad of gum.

"Yet. . . I cry here.." He smiled weakly, "I can feel pain emotionally, and physically. . .was I ever human?" he questioned, the subliminal theme of the Mushroom war putting him into question. Was this even about Marshal now, or did his Marzipan trigger this. . . this questioning.

Marzipan. . . Gumball smiled softly. To him, Marshal had become more than a nuissance. . . of course he was a pest and nothing more when he was a boy. Reminiscing in the past Gumball began to recall the first time they'd met.

He was thirteen, still a boy. . . and so mature, mentally, in intelligence, in socializing with the higher members of royalty, and he'd been there, of course having been alive for more than 900 years, he remained the same, but his hair was a bit longer, his jeans weren't as tight, and he smoked, that habit he'd always detested.

He seemed so. . . distasteful, yet he was a king, the Vampire king, though the royals didn't call him such, he was the King of the Nightosphere, an awful world that none in Aaa wished to acknowledge, and Gumball couldn't help but stare, cursing himself knowing that it was rude, but he wasn't paying attention/

He'd seen him so many times, always flirting with heiresses and the occasional heir or prince, that smirk on his face, and the way he tossed his bangs out of his face always made him smile, until an afternoon when he'd been sitting across the hall, accidentally catching eyes with the other, earning a smirk and a wink that caused his cheeks to burn cherry.

He'd always had that. . . affect. Though they never spoke, Mashal always pulled that. . . either winking, or licking his lips. . .or biting them, and after a while, PG developed a bit of a crush, always suppressing it due to his 'royal behavior'. . . they'd only talked a handful of times, and thanks to Fionna, they'd become closer friends. Of course Marshal never acknowledges the other's feelings, he even dated some bimbo named Ashley for a while..she was insane.

The first time they'd kissed. . . it was an 'accident', that only led to a disaster. Gumball smiled, touching his lips as he recalled that evening, spiked drinks gone too far. . . a joking peck on the lips became heated. . he always blamed it on Mashall's teasing.

After a while, it became a regular thing, kissing, sex. . . and Marshal was the first to 'ruin' it by labeling it over six months ago, then destroy it by admitting he loved him last night.

Gumball sighed, he always blamed Marshall, Marshal for kissing him, Marshall for deciding they were boyfriends. . . Marshall for loving him.

Gumball glanced up at the picture of them on his desk, "I love you too, Vampire Bites." He began to smile, "I guess I have from the start. . ." he began to laugh, "I promise to change.." Gumball stood, leaving to ready himself, having done enough thinking he knew what he had to do.

He finally realized it, He loved Marshall. He always has, everything about him, the way he blew his bangs from his face, and smirked, and played guitar. . . he'd sit around for hours just to keep him company while he worked, he'd tolerated Gumball's fear of commitment and even quit smoking for him, and didn't snap until last night. .  
"Last night will never happen again." he promised, dressing and up, whistling to Lord Monochromicorn to give him a ride to Marshall's place.


End file.
